


Breeding (Day 16)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, February Ficlet Challenge, Frottage, M/M, Nursing Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Talk about male lactation, Talk about mpreg, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020, talk about breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Bucky adds a new element to their love life. Peter is all for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Breeding (Day 16)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February ficlet challenge 2020 
> 
> Day 16 Prompt: ~~Getting Married~~ | **Breeding** | ~~You're the returns clerk and I just want my money back~~ | ~~I guess I'm gonna go. I just never know how you feel. Do you even feel anything?~~
> 
> I have been trying so hard to keep everything SFW or just skirting the border of SFW with my challenges so far. This one is NSFW. It's not actually explicitly explicit, in that I've been careful with which words I chose, and that's why I labelled it Mature, but you probably don't want to get caught reading this at work.
> 
> Warning for use of the word 'bitch'. Because of the fact that Bucky is talking about breeding Peter and putting his pups in him, it's not meant to be a derogatory term but more a euphemism for Peter being a female dog in this scenario.

“Tell me again,” Peter demands breathlessly.

Bucky smirks. His post-coital haze is still upon him, head fuzzy with pleasure, and he’s feeling indulgent. He rolls over onto his side so he can whisper in Peter’s ear, just like he had earlier.

“You wanna hear me tell you how I’m gonna breed you? Fill you all up until it takes, until you’re full of my pups, so big and round, and everyone will know it was me. Everyone will know it was me who got you that way, who put my pups in you, got you all swollen with my seed, bred you real good.”

Peter shudders beside him, hands clutching at Bucky’s arm to keep him close, and Bucky can feel the effects his words are having on Peter where he’s plumping up again against Bucky’s leg.

“You gonna be a good little bitch for me? Spread your legs and let me slip inside, already so wet from when I filled you before? But you want more, don’t you? Wanna be soaked all through, coated all up your insides until there’s no chance in hell it won’t take. And I want that too, baby. Wanna fill you up, keep you full, push it back inside over and over until there’s so much it’s just squelching out around me and your belly is getting taut.”

Peter lets out a moan and one of his hands drifts lower. He’s rocking against Bucky’s thigh now, short, sharp little movements of his hip, and Bucky can feel the sticky slickness of Peter’s arousal on his leg. He catches Peter’s wrist gently in his own hand.

“Now, now, none of that. You’re just going to listen to my voice and imagine. Imagine your chest filling out as your belly grows, filling up with milk to feed our pups, nursing them when they’re born, sharp little teeth latching on and then you feel the sucking, strong pulls which make your milk fall into their mouths, leaking sticky and sweet when you hear them cry and you know they’re hungry. Will you let me nurse, too? Will you let me take my fill, suckle at you before the babes are born and later, in bed, when they’re asleep? Will I get my turn again?”

Peter’s rutting turns frantic now, mouth open and panting, eyes unfocused as he chases his pleasure.

“And what about afterwards? Will you let me do it all again, breed you over and over and over so you’re always full, always got my pups inside you or on the way to being so again? Will you let me take you out and show you off, so everyone knows whose bitch you are, whose good little bitch, all full of pups and with milk spilling out, so fertile, so lush, such a good, good breeder?”

At this, Peter lets out a cry of, “Bucky!” and spills his release all over Bucky’s leg.

Bucky runs a soothing hand down Peter’s side. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: This is not an abo universe or werewolf or even an mpreg au where Peter could actually get pregnant. This is just dirty talk based on a sexual fantasy Peter has of being able to be pregnant with Bucky's puppies.


End file.
